No Beating Around the Bush
by diorrobcontest
Summary: From "Cars are just not my thing." to "I must admit, I love his new car." What made Bella change her mind? Entry for the DiorRob Contest


**Dior Rob Contest**

**Title: **No Beating Around the Bush

**Summary: **From "Cars are just not my thing." to "I must admit, I love his new car." What made Bella change her mind?

**Pairing: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M

**Prompt used: **#19

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"And you're blindfolding me because...?" I ask Edward as he ties a piece of material behind my head. We're in the underground garage of our apartment building.

"Because I want to show you something and I want it to be a surprise," he explains.

I sigh and let him adjust the band.

"You'll love it," he whispers in my ear and bites my earlobe lightly, making me shiver.

I grin.

"Okay, let me get you in the car," he says and guides me to the passenger side. He even puts my seatbelt on and I suddenly feel his lips on mine. He pulls away before I have a chance to deepen the kiss.

Once we're both seated, Edward starts the car and slowly leaves the parking lot.

"Ah, I love this car," Edward says softly when we're on the road. He only bought it a week ago. It's a white BMW convertible. It's old. To me, at least. I don't know why Edward bought it, since we already have a nice, sleek, silver volvo. He says the BMW is a classic model. Whatever. Cars are just not my thing.

But I must admit it feels nice when the wind is blowing lightly, making my hair flow and I feel the warmth of the sun on my skin. I tilt my head back, resting it on the headrest.

"You like it?" Edward says, putting his hand on my knee and squeezing it lightly.

"Yeah," I smile widely. He laughs.

"You look beautiful like that, you know?" he says in a more serious tone. I feel his gaze on me.

"Eyes on the road, Mister."

He laughs. "Yes, my Lady." I laugh a little, too.

We continue our ride through the busy streets of New York for half an hour. We've been living here for about six months now, but I don't think I'll ever get used to the traffic. It's ridiculous.

"Where are we going?" I ask when I hear city buzz lessen.

"Bella, baby, you know I won't tell you. I don't know why you keep asking," he says and I hear smile in his voice.

"It was worth a try," I murmur.

"We'll be there soon," he says softly and takes my hand, entwining our fingers. He puts our joined hands to his mouth and kisses mine softly. I love when he does that. I grin widely, feeling a wave of warmth flowing through me. This gesture reminds me of many times he's done it in the past. No matter where we were, he wasn't afraid to show me his affection. And I love it.

Suddenly I feel his tongue doing circles on my hand and I gasp, snapping my head up. I feel his grin against my hand. I turn to look at him, but I can't see anything and I sigh in frustration.

He kisses my hand again and then rests it on my lap.

"Okay, we're getting closer," he says after a few minutes, unclasping our hands. He probably needs to change gears.

I sit up straighter. "Can I take the blind off?" I ask excitedly.

"Not yet, baby."

And then I smell the ocean breeze. I inhale deeply. We must be driving on a wooden bridge or something a little bumpy because I can feel the car shake lightly.

Edward suddenly stops the car and turns it off.

"We're here." I hear the smile and excitement in his voice.

He gets out of the car, but I don't leave my seat as I've still got the blindfold covering my eyes.

Edward opens my door.

"Let me help you," he takes my hand and I get out of the car.

"Okay, you can take the blindfold off." He doesn't let go of my hand, as I raise my other one to my head.

When I can finally see, I smile widely. We're on the beach. Well, on a sort of pier, actually, and that's probably why the car was shaking while we drove across it.

Edward lets go of my hand and puts both of his on my shoulders.

"Well, what do you think?" He face is so close that I can feel his breath on my neck. I shiver.

"It's gorgeous." And it is. The sun is setting slowly creating a orange/pink/red-ish glow. It's lovely.

"I'm glad," he says as he takes my hand again and pulls me lightly so we can step on the sand.

"Wait! I gotta take my shoes off," I say and quickly untie my sneakers and throw them in the car. Edward does the same.

I finally take a moment to look at his outfit. He's wearing dark jeans, a white T-shirt and a black jacket. He looks delicious. I may even lick my lips, because he looks up suddenly and smirks.

"You like the view?" He asks.

"Oh, of course. The sun is beautiful," I tease him, but we both know I was eye-fucking him. I can't help it. He's so damn handsome.

"I know what's even more beautiful." He straightens and takes a step closer to me.

"Really? What is it?"

He gently takes my head in his hands and kisses me softly on the lips. Lovingly. I melt into him.

We both sigh when he pulls away.

"I love you," we both say at the same time and grin.

"Come on," he takes my hand and we stroll slowly on the sand.

We walk in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, our hands joined, swinging between us. Our feet are bare, toes sinking in the sand. I look down and see my sundress flowing gently around my knees. Floral print; it's feminine without being too girly and cheesy. Exactly what I like. There's a denim jacket on my shoulders, protecting me from the chilly, beach air. It's the last Saturday in August and the summer is almost over, so we're catching the last warm days. After the craziness at work, I'm glad we can enjoy ourselves for a few hours. We haven't seen each other much lately, with Edward coming home from work after seven in the evening and me not much earlier. We only have time for a quick dinner and then we go to bed, both exausted after a long day.

We start talking about everything and nothing, remembering silly stories from our childhoods. There's even a moment when Edward mentions when we first met each other. It was three years ago, in a bar where my favorite band played one Friday night in June. Edward tried typical pick-up lines but they didn't work at all. When he finally gave up and told me that he'd noticed me the moment I'd walked in, I brought him out of his misery and let him buy me a drink. Best decision ever, if I say so myself.

"Hey, Bella," Edward tears me out of my inner thoughts. "I was wondering about inviting our parents over for the next weekend. What do you think?"

"Why?" I blurt out. "I mean, I'd love to see them, but is there a special occassion or something?" I explain quickly.

"It's just, we haven't seen them in a couple of months. I just thought..." he trails off.

"What?" I prompt him softly.

He clears his throat and tugs on my hand, stopping me.

I look into his eyes and I can see he's nervous.

"What's wrong, baby?" I ask him, putting my hand on his chest, over his heart. I can feel it beating widly.

He clears his throat again and takes a deep breath.

"I love you, Bella." I smile softly. "I've loved you since the moment I laid my eyes on you. I couldn't stop thinking about when you finally agreed to go out with me..." he sighs. "I've never been so happy, Bella," he looks straight into my eyes. His gaze is serious and honest. It takes my breath away. I suddenly know where he's going with it. I can feel tears pooling up in my eyes. "I couldn't stop thinking that you were the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want to feel this way for the rest of my life." There is a waterfall on my face now and Edward gently brushes my cheeks with his thumbs, wiping the tears, smiling at me. "I love you," he says again with an expression so sincere that there's no other choice than to believe him. "Will you please marry me, Bella?" He takes his hands off my face and gets down on one knee, pulling out a small, deep red box from the inside of his jacket. He opens it and I gasp, putting my hand on my mouth.

The ring is absolutely beautiful. A simple silver band widening a little at the top, finished with a perfectly round diamond. Very elegant. And nothing too flashy. I love it. Edward has always known what style I've liked.

I can't help a sob coming out of my chest.

"Yes," I only say, nodding vigorously, unable to form any other words. My throat is too tight.

Edward grins widely and I think I hear him sigh in relief. Silly boy. Did he think I'd say no?

He stands up, puts the ring on my finger and kisses my hand. And I still can't stop crying.

"Bella, honey, stop crying," he laughs lightly, enveloping me in a hug.

"They're happy tears," I choke out and he laughs again.

"Aw, baby." He tightens his arms around me as I hug his waist and put my head on his chest, inhaling his smell deeply.

"I love you, Edward," I say quietly.

"As I love you," he whispers into my hair, kissing the top of my head.

We stand like that for a few more minutes. I finally stop crying and now I can't stop grinning. Edward traces his fingers on my back, making me shiver.

"Cold?"

"No," I reply, still grinning. He pulls apart to look at me.

"You're beautiful," he says and kisses me deeply. I slowly trail my hands down his back until they rest on his ass. I squeeze it gently.

He gasps, breaking the kiss.

"Bella," he murmurs and then dips his head to my neck, leaving feather-like kisses. I squeeze his perfect ass harder and he laughs breathlessly in my neck.

"I think we should go home," he raises his head and grins.

"Definitely," I whisper.

We join hands and start walking back to the car. Edward suddenly scoops me up in his arms, making me squeal in delight. I throw my arms around his neck and kiss him hard.

He never stops the kiss and we're soon back at the pier and next to the car. Edward puts me on the hood and positions himself between my legs.

"I want you," he says in a low, sexy voice, making me squirm.

"Then take me," I say and watch as his eyes go wild.

I put my hands in his hair, tugging on it gently which makes him groan in my mouth. He squeezes my ass and pulls me to himself, grinding against me. Damn, he's hard. I moan.

"Edward, wait!" I say panicked, breaking the kiss. I look around. "What if someone sees us?"

"There's nobody here," he assures me.

There are bushes and trees that covers us from the road and I'm sure we'll hear a car coming. There's no way someone will see us. I sigh in relief.

"Okay," I say and go back to kissing him.

He lays me gently on my back, never breaking the kiss. His hands wander over my body, down my hips, massaging them.

"Oh," I moan. It feels so good. Edward puts him mouth on my neck and throw my head back in pleasure. "So good," I breathe out.

He trails his kisses slowly down to my breasts. I put my hands in his hair, massaging his scalp which makes his groan loudly.

"Damn," he says breathlessly. He puts his hands under my shoulder blades, guiding me up a little so he can take off my denim jacket. I help him and it's off in a nanosecond. We both laugh.

"Eager much?" He smirks, raising one brow.

"Like you aren't," I murmur and go back to kissing him as he lays me back on the hood.

He tugs the top of my dress down to free my breasts. I thank whoever's out there that I chose to wear a strapless dress today. He pushes my black lacy bra down and takes my right nipple in his mouth.

"Fuck," I hiss and throw my head back, banging it on the hood.

"Shit, are you okay?" Edward snaps his head up and looks at me concerned.

"Yeah, keep going, keep going," I tell him and tug gently on his hair to bring his mouth back to my breasts.

"Jesus," I moan.

When he moves to my left nipple and bites it gently, I literally scream. As usual. He knows how to push my buttons.

He keeps teasing my nipples with his tongue and then kisses each breast and moves down to my stomach, raising my dress up from my thighs up to my ribs.

When he stands between my legs, spreading them, I shiver when a gusp of air hits my soaked panties.

"I want to taste you," he says, his voice full of lust.

"Yes," I moan.

He dips his tongue in my navel and then takes off my panties and drops them somewhere in the car. He kisses my inner thighs, making me gasp.

"Edward, please." Even I can hear the need in my voice.

"As you wish," he replies and presses his tongue to my clit.

"FUCK!" I scream. Edward stops and puts his hand quickly on my mouth.

"Be quiet."

"I'll try." He smirks and goes back to my pussy, working magic with his tongue.

When he puts two fingers inside my, I squeeze my eyes shut and moan. He keeps moving them in and out of me as he circles my clit with his tongue. It's not long before I start shaking and moaning as my orgasm rushes through me.

When I finally catch my breath, I look up at Edward and see him smirking. I sit up and tug on his zipper, pulling his jeans down. His boxers follow. He quickly shrugs off his jacket, but leaves the T-shirt on.

I take his cock in my hand and pump it a few times. His eyes roll back into his head.

"Baby," he breathes out and puts his hands on my hips.

"What, honey? You want your cock inside me?" I say brashly.

His eyes pop open.

"Yes," he says, his voice sure and steady.

I shiver.

I guide him into me, lying back again, supporting myself on my elbows.

I look straight into his eyes as I say, "Fuck me, my fiancee."

His eyes widen. He leans forward and kisses my deeply, while pushing his cock inside me. I wrap my legs around his waist, locking him.

He starts moving slowly at first as he continues to kiss me. His tongue is as good in my mouth as it is on my pussy and I can taste myself on him. It's so hot. I moan into his mouth. He pulls back a little and kisses my neck, sucking on it gently.

Putting his hands on my hips, he pulls me to the front of the car and starts to move. Fast. Hard.

"Yes!" I scream. He's evidently too caught up in the moment to silence me.

He looks down to where we're joined and licks his lips.

When our eyes lock, I can see lust and need in them. But also lot of love.

I throw my head back, still supporting myself on my elbows as he moves in me.

"So good, baby," I whisper.

"I know," he whispers back.

His moves become more urgent and I know he's close.

I move my hand slowly over my breats, over my stomach and to my clit, circling it gently. I feel my second orgasm building.

"Yes, yes," he chants as he watches me. "Show me how you touch yourself, my fiancee," he says in a lustful voice.

"Mmmm," is all I say.

I can feel he's even closer to his release and I move my hand faster.

I start clenching around him. "I'm coming," I moan.

"Yes, that's right. Come for me, baby," he encourages me, moving his hips even faster.

I scream as a wave of pleasure flows through me.

"YES!"

"FUCK!"

We shout in unison.

He collapses onto me, his elbows no longer supporting the weight. We lay here for a few minutes, catching our breaths.

"Thank fuck no one's here," he laughs breathlessly.

"Yeah. That'd be embarrassing," I laugh along with him.

He straightens, pulling his boxers and pants back up as I adjust my dress and put my denim jacket on. He shakes his jacket, trying to get the sand off of it and then puts in the car.

"Where are my panties?" I ask him.

"Who knows?" he shrugs, smirking.

I hop down from the hood and hug his waist.

"That was incredible," I tell him.

"Yeah," he whispers and then puts his hands in my hair and kisses me deeply.

We pull back after a couple of minutes and stare at each other, grinning from ear to ear.

"So, we're engaged," I say.

"Yep," he says, still grinning.

"That's why you wanted to invite our parents."

"Yeah, for an official engagement dinner," he explains.

"Fine by me." I kiss him again.

"Let's go back, shall we?" he suggests, taking my hands in his, playing with my ring.

"Okay."

We get into the car and that's when I find my panties. On the gearstick. Edward snatches them and puts them into his pocket. I smile at him and he smiles back, starting up the car at the same time.

I must admit, I love his new car.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hosts' note: ****Show the author some love by submitting a review.**In order to keep this contest fair, we ask that you please only pimp the contest as a whole and not single entries. All of these authors have worked very hard to offer up their words to you. Please leave them some love in the form of a review, and remember not to hint at anyone's identity if you happen to know it, as this can lead to disqualification.

**Don't forget to add us to author alert to be notified of new stories. **

**Public voting: October 23****rd**** to November 6****th****.**


End file.
